


Ready to Fall

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Rob Benedict, Jealous Rob Benedict, Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Based off of this summary by @natasha-cole (tumblr): Rob has always fallen in love too hard and too fast, so he has made the conscious decision to not allow himself to get in too deep with anyone anymore. After a couple of years of meaningless flings and one night stands, he meets the reader when she joins the convention circuit, and he's afraid that he'll end up broken hearted. He can't commit, and she won't stick around. When the reader begins to start spending time with a costar, Rob's jealousy is difficult to hold back. Will he let go of the woman who could very well  be it for him, or is saving his heart from the possibility of pain more important?So I have slightly deviated, though it's not too noticeable. Let me know what you think.Tags will update as more is written





	1. Chapter 1

You were nervous, to say the least. After joining Supernatural, just over 4 months ago, this was your first time taking on a convention, with the fan base on your previous show not being big enough for one. Luckily, you’re with your best friends, though if one can even be considered a friend anymore, well that’s a completely different matter now. Richard had reassured you that everything would be okay, and you hoped and prayed that he was right. He and Rob Benedict had quickly became your best friends when you started on Supernatural, playing the long lost sister of the Winchester brother, and later, Richard’s character’s love interest. Recently though, Rob has become a lot more cold towards you, shutting you out. When you asked Rich about the issue, Rich was just as clueless as you, he promised to look into it. Nothing ever came of that though, and your heart broke whenever you thought about Rob, unsure of what you’d done for him to make him hate you so much. You had long resigned yourself to the knowledge that the man you once considered your best friend now hates you.

After Rob had left your side, for whatever reason that he had, you and Rich had become so much closer. You and him had a flirty relationship off-screen, and your characters on screen did too. The amount of time that your characters spent together only added to the friendship that you and Rich had. Maybe that was why Rob no longer spoke to you. You knew that was bullshit though, Rob had never shown any interest in a relationship at all, never mind with you. You don’t know too much about his life, but from internet research, or stalking, you learnt that he’d divorced his first wife within the first two years of the marriage. After that, he’d had many relationships that always ended the same way – Rob was left heartbroken, with Rich often comforting the slightly younger man for days, sometimes weeks, after.

Looking over the room, Rich was talking to Rob when he caught your eyes. He gave you a soft, apologetic smile and a small wave. You longed to be a part of the conversation, you missed spending time with both of them. Rob was an amazing guy, incredibly talented and the most caring person you know, and despite all of the shit he’s gone through, he’s the most cheerful guy. Upon seeing Richard wave and look over, Rob frowned and looked to where Richard was looking, you.   
  
_Rob was talking to Rich about going for drinks after the convention when Rich loo_ _ked across the room and gave a short wave, which led to Rob looking over. He was taken aback at how beautiful you are. You’re looking down to your phone now, and it hurts his heart. Rob knows he’s in love with you, he has been for a long time. He just won’t act on it. After his divorce, and his innumerable failed relationships, he can’t take another. Instead, he’ll stick to his hook ups and hope that one day, he’d be able to move on from you._

During the convention, you and Richard were asked a whole ton of questions about the upcoming season, including many questions about the rumoured kiss between Richard and your character, to which you deflected all of them to Richard. With it being your first convention, you didn’t want to mess it up by revealing too much, something that Richard didn’t have a worry of. Rob got a few questions about his own character, and he answered them all with a shrug. Not only had he lost interest in your friendship with him, he seemed to have lost interest in interacting with fans, and working with Louden Swain. He hadn’t brought out a new song, or even considered it, since you met him. Maybe you’d been a problem from the start, maybe you need to leave.

The convention went great, and you walked off stage, not missing the glare that Rob sent your way, meaning most of the fans picked up on it too. You quickly packed up your stuff and was out of the place before any of the fans. Most of the fans likely picked up on it, rumours would surface online of an issue between the cast, but you couldn’t care less. You had too many warring thoughts in your mind to care what people on the internet said.

When you returned back to your house, you changed into your sleep pants, curled up on your bed and sobbed into your pillow. You felt like a teenage girl who’d just been dumped, but that’s what it feels like. You’ve lost your best friend, and you don’t know what you’ve done to make him so angry, so upset with you.

Eventually you dragged yourself from the bed and went to order in take out. You caught sight of yourself in the mirror and cringed. Puffy red eyes, smudged mascara and wearing nothing but an old bra and sweatpants that are two sizes too big. The food comes quickly and the weird look that the delivery driver gives you doesn’t faze you. It’s not the weirdest look you’ve ever gotten.

You spend the night curled up on the sofa, watching videos of dogs and cats on YouTube, eating pizza. It makes the pain a little bit easier for you, though the ache in your heart will never leave. Eventually you retire to bed, though you don’t sleep. Whenever you close your eyes, you dream of Rob Benedict. With a heavy heart, you accept that you’re in love with a man who hates you.

It would never change. You’d tried numerous times to contact Rob, to find out what you’ve done to upset him, but he always ignored you, to the point that he’s now blocked your number. Richard had tried to talk to Rob, a number of times that he had told you about, only God knows how many more. You can’t care anymore though, it’s taking too much of a toll on you to carry on as you are. Phone in hand, you have one question on your mind – do I stay or do I go?


	2. Chapter 2

You lifted your suitcase from your bed and pulled your phone out.   
“Hey Eric” You said softly.   
“Hey (Y/N), is everything okay?” Eric asked.   
“Uh yeah, I have to head home though. I have a family emergency and I need to head back” You said softly, the lie rolling off your tongue with ease – one of the perks of being an actress.   
“Alright…How long do you think you’re going to be?” Eric asked, clearly frustrated.   
“Maybe a month” You said softly.   
“Alright, how would you feel about a ‘changed vessel’ addition to the story line?” Eric asked.   
“That’s fine with me” You responded, lifting your case towards the stairs.   
“I send my wishes, to you all” Eric said.  
“If there’s anything you need, please let us know” Eric said.   
“I will, thank you” You said, before ending the call. You pulled up Richard’s contact.   
  
“Hey Rich” You smiled, while carrying your suitcase down the stairs.   
“Oh hey, (Y/N), what’s up?” He asked. Somewhere in the background you could hear Rob talking.   
“I’m going back home for a while” You said softly.  
“What are you doing about the convention circuit?” Richard asked, voice slightly softer.   
“I’m pulling out this time round, I need to go back home to my family” You sighed.   
“What’s going on?” Richard asked.   
“It’s all on me, I’m letting too much stuff get to me” You admitted.   
“Talk to me, I’m on my way over babe” Richard said. The way he said ‘babe’ sent sparks through your heart, though it wouldn’t be enough. Before you could even respond, the call was ended.

_Rob watched, and listened, as Richard spoke to (Y/N) on the floor.  
“I’m on my way over babe” Richard said. It killed Rob to hear Richard give you that pet – name. Rob has loved you since he met you, and he’s lost you to Richard. _

“ _Hey, Rob, (Y/N)’s leaving town. I’m gonna go talk to her” Richard said softly, while drinking the remainder of his beer. Rob nodded._  
“Alright, see you round” Rob said, bringing his focus back to the beer in front of him.   
“Rob, you’re killing her. Whatever the fuck is going on in your head needs to stop” Richard said before leaving the bar. Rob sighed and looked into his beer, deciding to find a woman for the night, though they’d never be good enough. 

You were sat on the sofa when Richard arrived and walked into your house.   
“(Y/N)?” He called out, seeing the suitcase at the bottom of the stairs.  
“In here” You responded. Richard walked into the room, his eyes softening when he saw you. Your mascara was smudged, your cheeks were red and puffy, it was evident that you’d been crying.   
“Hey” He said softly, moving to sit beside you.   
“Hi” You breathed, voice shaky. Richard hugged you tightly, lifting you into his lap with ease.   
“Whatever’s going on, it’s gonna get better, I promise” Richard whispered. You sighed.   
“It’s not though. I have nothing around here, I’m a disposable character on Supernatural, Rob hates me, no friends, no boyfriends. Nothing” You sighed, shuddering as tears raced down your cheeks.   
“Don’t say that. None of it’s true, trust me” Richard murmured.   
“You have plenty of friends – me, Kim, Briana, Matt, Jensen, Jay, Misha, Eric, Robert. God knows what’s going on in Benedict’s head, I’m trying to get into his head but don’t let that be the reason that you leave. Relationships aren’t always necessary, look at me” Rich murmured. He cupped your cheeks gently and tiled your head back.   
“For what it’s worth, I think you’re pretty damn perfect” Richard murmured. He met your eyes for a moment, before leaning forward. His chapped lips brushed against your own for a moment before he kissed you deeply. His lips moved against your own, though the lingering taste of booze is what caused you to pull away.   
“Rich…” You whispered.   
“I’m sorry, (Y/N)…” He whispered.   
“I have to go Richard, I’m sorry. Eric knows, I quit the show” You whispered, moving to stand up. Richard reluctantly nodded.  
“Just…come back” He said softly, tears streaming down his own cheeks.   
“Rich…” You whispered.  
“Promise me, promise that you’ll come back to me, to us” He whispered.

“I can’t Rich…I’m sorry” You whispered. Richard sighed and brushed his thumb over your cheek, wiping away some tears.  
“If I can talk to Rob, and resolve whatever he’s doing, will you come back?” Richard asked.   
“I don’t know Rich, I don’t know how long I can carry on how I am” You said softly.   
“I have a plan. I’m gonna go talk to Rob, keep my number handy” Richard said, moving to stand up. You nodded and hugged him, before he left.

Now alone, you looked around your house one last time before locking up and leaving for the foreseeable future.

Richard walked back to the bar, with one thing on his mind. Rob was where he’d left him, though now there was some dumb blonde bitch attached to his side. Richard went back to his stool beside Rob.  
“Beer” He ordered, handing the bar staff some money.   
“Where you go?” Rob asked, turning to Rich.  
“To deal with your shit. You’re being a total jackass to (Y/N), for whatever reason. But congratulations, you got what you wanted. She’s gone” Richard glared as he responded, taking his drink. He moved away from Rob, barely able to control his anger while that stupid bitch was next to him.   
“Rich…what do you mean ‘she’s gone’?” Rob asked, standing beside Richard.   
“She’s left. Quit the convention, gone from the show. She’s leaving now” Richard glared. Rob gulped as the realisation hit him. He ran from the bar, gaining weird looks from everyone. Climbing into his car, he sped towards your house.

The building loomed over him, but he knew he was too late. Your car was gone. Rob pulled his phone from his pocket, barely able to unlock it quick enough. He punched your number in and pressed the call button, unsure of what he was expecting.


	3. Chapter 3

Miles of road sped past your car as you drove out of state. You weren’t going home, not yet. Your family would have so many questions that you couldn’t be bothered to answer, not yet. You looked down when your phone rang, Rob. Ignoring the call, you eventually pulled into a motel just off the highway and booked a room for yourself for the night. You’re too distraught to continue driving.

Walking into the room, you dumped your bag onto the bed and sighed as you looked around the room that had an appearance similar to that of your grandma’s spare bedroom – an ugly wallpaper that was likely the cheapest available at the time the motel was decorated, a shoddy lamp that fell apart as you looked at it, the carpet was once beige, though you could no longer determine what colour it was – something akin to vomit mixed with diarrhoea. The room was the stereotypical motel room, and for the next night, you would be calling it home. Tomorrow night? Well that’s a different matter.

You looked down to your phone. You hadn’t changed your lock screen in forever – it was you, Rob and Rich after a night out together. It was one of the best nights of your life, and you’d never get it back. Your phone buzzed in your hand again. It was Rob. Sighing, you hit the answer button.  
“Hey Rob” You spoke, emotionless.  
“Hey, (Y/N), where are you now?” Rob asked, clearly surprised at you answering.  
“I’m out of state” You responded.  
“Rich told me that…where” He asked.  
“Rob…I can’t carry on how we are. You’ve hurt me too much to just fix it” You sighed.  
“(Y/N)…please” He said softly, emotion filling his voice.  
“Rob, I’m sorry but I can’t” You sighed. You ended the call before Rob could respond. Opening your contacts, you called Rich.  
“Hey” You said softly.  
“Hey, what’s up?” Richard asked.  
“Rob just called me” You admitted.  
“What did he say?” Richard asked.  
“He wanted to know where I am. I didn’t tell him…” You admitted.  
“He’s trying to right a wrong, (Y/N), give him a chance” Richard said.  
“I can’t Rich, he’s hurt me too much” You admitted.  
“Let me find out why he’s doing what he is. On the topic of which, he just walked back into the bar” Richard responded.  
“Alright, I’ll leave you to it” You said softly.  
“Bye, (Y/N), love you” Richard said, ending the call.

* * *

Jealousy flared through Rob’s chest when Rich said he loved you. Maybe it was all just some sick ongoing joke between you and Richard. Rob moved to sit beside Richard.   
“Hey” Rob grunted, ordering a beer.  
“Talk to me. What’s going on with you and (Y/N)” Richard asked, turning to Rob while ordering himself a beer.  
“I’m not up for talking about it with all these people around” Rob admitted.  
“Well lets grab a booth. I don’t wanna lose (Y/N) because you can’t get your shit together” Richard responded. Rob nodded and followed Richard into a booth.  
“Go” Richard ordered.  
“After Mollie…” Rob started, staring into his beer.  
“Don’t tell me that bitch is ruining your life again” Richard growled.  
“Just…” Rob sighed, holding his hand up. Richard reluctantly nodded.  
“Mollie, Emily and Sarah…” He said softly.  
“They’ve all left me. None of them stuck around, I did my best to make life good for them. All they wanted was my money, the name” Rob sighed.  
“So your response is to treat all the females in your life like shit?” Richard asked.  
“No” Rob sighed.  
“I just…I don’t want to hurt (Y/N), and I don’t think I can take being hurt again” Rob said softly.  
“(Y/N) isn’t like that though” Richard responded. Rob sighed and drank some of his beer. Rob looked down and sighed.  
“She wouldn’t want me anyway…She probably thinks I just want hook ups” Rob admitted.  
“You’d be surprised” Richard responded, taking a drink of his beer. Rob frowned and looked up.  
“What do you mean?” Rob asked.  
“That’s up to (Y/N) to say” Richard responded. Rob sighed and nodded.  
“Where is she going?” He asked.  
“I don’t know. I only know that she’s either quit the show, or gone on a break, and she’s out of state” Richard responded. Rob reluctantly nodded.  
“Can you call her, she won’t listen to me” Rob begged.  
“And say what? Robbo, you need to think about things before you say them” Richard responded.  
“I need to tell her I love her” Rob spoke, more serious than Richard had seen him for a long time.  
“Assuming that you and her aren’t dating” Rob quickly added, remembering what he’d heard, and what he’d seen earlier. He’d gone by your house, to try to talk to you before you left. The sight that met him was a kick to the gut. You were sat in Richard’s lap, making out with him. He didn’t stay for long, he couldn’t bear to look at you doing what you were with his best friend. He left before either of you realised that he was there, and instead went to find a hook up. He was finally ready to fall back into a relationship and you’d gone for someone else.

“Would I be here telling you this if I was dating (Y/N)? Yeah she’s gorgeous, but it’s not me that she wants. It’s you” Richard responded.  
“She kissed me earlier, but that was a drunk mistake” Richard quickly added. Rob nodded and pulled is phone out. He hit call on your contact, unsurprised when you didn’t answer.  
“I don’t know what to do” Rob admitted. Richard sighed.  
“Honestly Rob, I can’t help you. Send her a text, give her some time” Richard said.  
“You need to do this yourself, you need to show her that it’s you making these actions, not me forcing you to do” Richard explained. Rob nodded and unlocked his phone, typing a message out to you. His heart was in his throat, but the threat of losing you was too much for him to bear. _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

It was days before Rob got any kind of response. He didn’t have a clue what to think as he read your message. As soon as he hit send, he realised his mistake. It was too late though, he couldn’t rescind the message. He wasn’t going to though, he meant it.   
  


 

You didn’t know what to respond when you saw Rob’s text. Your heart simultaneously leapt and sank. He _must_ be joking. He can’t be serious. Shaking it off, you type out a random response before deciding to move onto the next place. You haven’t decided where yet, somewhere just out of state.

Rob walked into a different bar to the one he usually went in, it was well out of state where no one he knew would be. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t keep away from the this. It’d been years since he held down a relationship, the thrill of a quick hookup is too much to walk away from. He’s ready to fall for you, ready to let go of all of his fears, yet still, he can’t stop himself from doing this.

He looked around the bar and found an empty spot just at the edge, the perfect seat to scope out the bar and find a woman for the night. Any would do, someone just to take his mind off of you, even if only for one night.

After ordering himself a beer, Rob got seated comfortably at the bar and began to look around the bar. A woman quickly caught his eye – she had a look of (Y/N), yet not enough to fully trick his mind. She was surrounded by a group of females, though it was only her who had noticed him. Sending her a wink, Rob turned back to the bar and began to drink his beer. His thoughts quickly drifted back to _her_ , not the woman in the bar, but (Y/N).

_She doesn’t deserve me. I’ve broken her heart, destroyed her so much that she’s moved out of state, and I’m the one going for hook ups. She’s perfect in every single possible way, and yet, she wants me in her life, me and all my flaws._

Shaking his thoughts away, Rob almost jumps out of his skin when a hand lingers on his shoulder. Looking up, the woman is stood beside him.   
“Hey” She smiles to him, before ordering the drinks for her table.   
“Hey” Rob smiles, drinking the remainder of his beer.   
“What’s your name?” The woman asks.   
“Rob. Yours?” Rob asks. The woman responds, but Rob can’t focus. The woman’s face is morphing into (Y/N)’s, and it’s killing him.   
“What do you say, think we should get out of here?” The woman asked, dragging him from his thoughts. He’s never agreed to something quicker.

The air outside of the bar was cold, Rob could see his breath as he exhaled.   
“Where are you staying?” Rob asked.  
“I live a few minutes walk away” She chuckled. Rob nodded and grabbed his car keys, unlocking his car. He climbed into the driver’s seat, while the woman climbed into the passenger seat. The woman directed Rob to her house.

Rob was distracted though, guilt was bubbling in his chest. He was addicted to the thrill of a hook up, he knows he needs to stop, the thought of you is enough for him to be repulsed by his own actions, yet still, he can’t stop himself. The high last enough for a few minutes after it has ended. Nothing could ever beat the high that Rob would have when he spent time with you though.

Before Rob knew what was happening, the woman had him on her bed, already removing his clothes. Rob wasn’t going to stop her though, he could imagine that she was you, like he so frequently did with other women.

She unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them from his legs, along with his boxer shorts until he was naked, tossing his clothes behind him. She removed her own clothes, something that quickly caught Rob’s attention. He smirked as he watched her from the bed, as she searched for a condom. She cheered, doing a little dance like the one (Y/N) would do. Rob was dragged from his thoughts when a condom hit him in the chest. He looked up to the woman, who was now climbing onto his lap. She leant down and kissed him deeply, dragging her nails over his chest. Rob forced himself to at least act turned on, something he could do well given his many acting roles.

It was less than half an hour since he’d entered the house and Rob was leaving. He felt dirty, guilt was rising. But the need was satiated for at least one night.

You pulled up in a motel, God only knows how far you’ve travelled in the past few days, but you know you need to be away from everyone and everything for a few days at least. The longer you stay at home, the longer you manage to fuck things up or let stuff get to you in ways that they haven’t ever gotten to you before.

In the past few days, you’d almost managed to ruin your friendship with Richard by making out with him when both of you were drunk, you’d given up all hope on the thought of having a relationship or even a friendship with Rob after whatever was going on, but then again, what he’d texted you had changed everything. You have no clue what’s going on in your own head or in Rob’s, but what you do know is that if it carries on the way it has been, you’re going to end up seeing a psych or needing therapy in some way, it can’t carry on. You thought you were ready to fall, ready to take the plunge for a relationship with him, but now? Now you’re not so sure about it.

Rob’s clearly not so sure either.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost four weeks before you decided to return home, you’d somehow travelled the entirety of the East Coast alone, experiencing so much more than you had anticipated when you left your home so long ago. Rob had tried to text and call you a few times during the time that you were, though you didn’t respond to the majority of them, you couldn’t bring yourself to. You pulled up out side of your house just before 9pm. The sun was long gone, the moon stood high in the sky, surrounding by an innumerable amount of stars. During your journey you’d spent a few nights laid on the bonnet of your car, in fields, just looking out over the stars, well away from the bright city lights that only dulled them. It was a beautiful sight, one that you could compare to nothing, maybe the way Jensen’s freckles covered his body could be compared to how many stars you could see, though even still that was only a fraction of the true amount. You looked into the emptiness that was your house. Picking your suitcase from the back seat of the car, you walked over to the front door of your house and sighed.

After unpacking your suitcase, you debated whether or not to tell Richard that you were back in town, though eventually you decided against it. You needed time alone, from both him and Rob. If you kept hanging out with one of them, it would just mess it up with the other. That meant that Kim, Briana, Matt and the rest of the usual gang were out of bounds too, they’d only remind you more of your woes, and potentially worsen them.

Lucky for you, Richard had told them that you were out of state, and out of contact, for a while. No one seemed to disturb you, other than Rob. He’d texted you a few times, though you often just ignored and deleted them. Richard had texted you a few times, though you still didn’t respond to those either.

* * *

 

Rob hated himself. Every time he looked at a picture of you, his heart sank. He loves you, with all of his heart he loves you, but he can’t get the right words out of his mouth. He always fucks it up though. None of his relationships work out for him. Whether its him getting cheated on, which happened a fair few times, the woman marrying him, so much so that he’s made the promise with himself never to marry again. It was a painful decision but the more he went through it, the more it killed him, until eventually he just couldn’t do it anymore.

He had been out to the bar again, though this time he’d managed to restrain himself from hooking up. He needed to stop it, if he wanted to be serious with you, random and frequent hook ups aren’t the way to show you. Rob knows you need space, he understands, but he wishes, prays even, that he could talk you like he used to, before he blocked himself off, from you, Rich, and the rest of the usual gang.

* * *

  
Eric rang you. He wanted to have you back on set, he offered so many rewards that you would take if you weren’t having an ongoing life crisis. You said that you’d think about it – that you had too much going on at the minute but in the future, you’d consider it. Eric reluctantly agreed, and wished you well. You felt a little better after hearing that, though the ache in your heart from Rob still lingered. You’ve lost your best friend, a potential love interest and so much more and you have no idea what the cause was, or how to respond to it, or resolve it.

* * *

  
Eventually, you decided that you couldn’t keep hiding away. The longer you stayed away from Richard and Rob, the longer the situation would go on, and escalate, in no way providing a solution. You called Richard first, spoke to him about the entire situation and sought his advice. Richard told you to talk to Rob, he gave you advice from a friend’s point of view, and the point of view of an outsider, and both essentially said that the situation wouldn’t change if you didn’t take the dive and talk to Rob, you know that’s what you need to do, yet still, you can’t. It’s not that you don’t want to, because you do. You want your best friend back, you want the man you love to talk to you again, yet still, the anxiety and the fear are too much. The call with Richard ended up being over two hours long, but once it was over, you knew what you needed to do, and despite your anxiety, you opened Rob’s contact and hit the call button, biting your lip slightly. The shrill ring that told you it was ringing, it was only adding to the anxiety in your chest.

* * *

 

Rob sat on your sofa opposite you. He was fiddling with his hands, clearly as anxious as you were, but he understood the situation. Neither you nor him knew what to say. He wanted to confess everything, his love for you and everything he’d ever wanted to say, yet he couldn’t bring himself too.  
  
“(Y/N)…” He murmured, his blue eyes focused on your carpet.   
“That’s my name, don’t wear it out” You murmured, a futile attempt at a joke that fell flat. You moved to sit beside him, and took his hand in your own when he began scratching at it. It was a bad habit, one you knew that he’d picked up during one of his _bad_ relationships. You don’t know the ins and outs of it, but according to Rich, ‘the bitch gone psycho’. Rob’s bad habit left him with deep scars covering his hands.

“Robbie…I don’t know how to say this…I better just come right out with it” You murmured. He looked to where your small hand was in his own, your thumb rubbing over the scars on the back of his hand. Before you could speak, Rob’s chapped lips were covering your own. You gasped into the kiss, hands sliding to his hair. Seizing the opportunity, Rob licked into your mouth while lifting you into his lap. Rob’s hands slid over your hips, unable to remain in one spot for more than a few seconds. He needed to feel your skin beneath his hands, to feel that this was real, and it wasn’t just another of his dreams. You _are_ real. This is real. You’re squirming in his lap, the kiss is deepening by the moment and it’s having an effect on his body, just as much as it is on your own.   
“Rob” You breathed as his mouth trailed to your neck.   
“Rob…Stop” You whimpered. You wanted to continue, God how you wanted to. But you needed to be clear. His soft blue eyes met your own, quickly filling with concern.   
“(Y/N)…Is everything okay?” He asks, thumbs brushing over the back of your head gently.   
“Yeah…I Just…” You sigh, and climb out of his lap.   
“I need you to understand…this can’t be a one time thing. I know how much you like hook ups…I can’t do that Rob. It’ll hurt me more if it is just that” You say, meeting his eyes.   
“It’s you I want, not a hook up” He responds, though you suspect that he could be lying. He made it very clear not that long ago that he doesn’t want relationships, just no strings attached sex.   
“Rob…I’’m sorry” You murmurs. He understands, and though he doesn’t want to, he does understand it.   
“We need to talk before we do anything like that” You say softly, and you can see something reignite in his eyes. He nods and shifts to sit you back on the sofa.

“Why did you stop talking to me?” You asked, biting your lip slightly.   
“Because I’m an idiot” Rob admitted.  
“Mollie, Emily, Sarah and every other woman…they’ve all left me and wanted me for money…I can’t put myself through it anymore. It killed me every time they left” Rob sighed. Before you could respond, Rob continued.  
“When I started feeling how I did for you…I wanted to hide it from myself, more than you. The thought of getting hurt by someone again was awful, it made it worse that we see each other daily…I tried to hide from you, though that didn’t make it much better” He sighed. Biting your lip, you intertwined your fingers with his, his large hand covering your own. It felt comfortable though.  
“So…Out of fear of getting hurt, I decided to do what I do best, run” He sighed.  
“But Rob…I’m not like them. You know me well enough, or I hope you do, to know that money isn’t something that impacts me in a relationship. Remember Jacob? I could count on one hand how much money in bank he had, yet still, I loved him. I love you, I kinda hope you love me too” You murmured. Rob nodded.   
“I do, I’m totally ready to let myself fall in love, I’m ready to take the jump…if you are?” He says, voice, twisting into a question towards the end.   
“Rob…I don’t think you realise just how much you’ve hurt me” You sigh, and you feel Rob’s mood change negatively.   
“But…” You continue, and his mood seems to lift, as though he’s getting his hopes up.  
“I am willing to give you a chance…but you need to be honest with me” You say. Rob nods, kneeling in front of you while clasping your hands in his.   
“If it’s just sex that you want…you need to go. I can’t put myself through that, not yet” You admit, starting to come clean about your past. _Something you didn’t talk about_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter features referenced GRAPHIC CHILD ABUSE (yes i did capitalise it to make you aware)

Rob tilted his head as you finished your sentence. 

“Did something happen?” He asked, his blue eyes piercing your own.   
“Yeah…” You whispered, avoiding his eyes slightly.   
“Recently?” He asked, moving to sit beside you.   
“I was 9 when it ended” You admitted.  
“Can you talk about it with me?” Rob’s voice is soft, angelic even.   
  
_You’d had a bath while it was only you and him at home. You walked into your bedroom and sat on your bed, staring at the wall. It was barely a minute before he walked in, and it would begin again. This wasn’t the first time,_ _and it likely wasn’t the last. The towel was torn away from your body. He pushed your legs apart, and slid his phone between your legs. It began vibrating, and you tried to move away from it, as you had done so many times. As per usual though, you couldn’t. This carried on for a while until he got frustrated for whatever reason. He tossed his phone aside and replaced it with his fingers – the first time he’d done this. By the time he’d gotten his sick gratification, your bed was covered in_ _your_ _blood. You curled up at the pillow and cried, wishing that you had the confidence to tell your parents about the abuse that came from someone so close to you._

“No” You whispered. Rob frowned and brushed his thumb over your cheek, bringing awareness to the tears that were streaming down your cheeks.   
“Is there anything I can do?” He asked softly.   
“I don’t know” You breathe, shaky and rough. He nods and rubs your hand.   
“For what it’s worth, it’s you that I want…not sex” He admits.   
“I know it doesn’t look like it, but honestly, I don’t. I only had hook ups because I couldn’t get you off my mind” He elaborated.  
“And I know it’s a pathetic excuse, I’m not trying to justify it. I was scared to take the leap, but now? I’m ready to fall” He finishes, pressing his lips against your cheek gently. You nod, though you can’t make any words form on your lips.   
  
“Do you want me to stay for the night? I can sleep on the sofa if you want?” Rob suggested. You shrugged.  
“Do what you want, I’m gonna go lay down” You sighed. Rob nodded and rubbed your arm gently.   
“I’ll sleep down here. If you need me, just shout” He promises. You nodded and kissed his forehead before going into bed.

* * *

You awaken in a cold sweat, panting against the pillow. You have no idea what time it is, for a moment you even forget where you are. Rolling over, you see the clock. _03.26._ Looking around the darkened room, you can just make out everything. The urge to have a drink is too much, and after crying earlier, you’re incredibly dehydrated. Climbing out of the bed, you tip toe down the stairs and to the kitchen, where you make a hot chocolate in the hopes that it will ease your mind enough to let you have a peaceful sleep. You sit down at the table and sigh, staring into the mug for several minutes until Rob walks into the kitchen. He’s rubbing his eyes, clearly tired. Guilt builds as you realise that you’ve likely awoken him. 

“Hey” He says, voice husky and sleep filled.   
“Hey” You whisper, looking up to him.   
“Can’t sleep?” He asks softly. You nod and look back down to the hot chocolate.   
“Same” He admits, sitting opposite you.   
“Thought I woke you” You whisper. Rob shook his head and brushed his hair back slightly.   
“What’s keeping you awake?” Rob asked.   
“I had a bad dream” You admit, before taking a drink. Rob nodded and rubbed your hand slightly.   
“What was it about?” He asked.   
“It doesn’t matter” You sigh. Rob nodded and rubbed your side.   
“At least we don’t have to be up in morning” He chuckled. You nodded and smiled.  
“I can’t imagine the sofa is comfortable…come upstairs with me?” You ask, looking into the mug.   
“Okay” Rob smiles, rubbing your hand gently. You smile and slid the empty mug into the wash bowl, to wash it in the morning, before taking Rob’s hand and walking up the stairs with him.

Climbing into the bed, it’s colder than you remember. It’s always cold. Rob’s arms wrap around you and pull you close to his bare chest. Looking down, you realise that he’d stripped to his boxer shorts at some point. You don’t mind though. More the opposite, you kinda like it. Having his arms around you, it doesn’t take you and Rob to fall asleep, embracing the warmth in each other’s arms.

You were awoken by Rob’s phone ringing in his jeans pocket. He groaned but reached over and answered the call, rubbing his hand over your back.   
“Hello?” He groaned.   
“Oh, hey Rich” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes to attempt to wake himself. You smile and climb out of the bed, pulling a night gown on.   
“Drink?” You ask. Rob smiles and nodded, while climbing out of the bed. He smiles and follows you down the stairs, while still on the phone with Richard. Walking into the kitchen, you washed the mug from the previous night before grabbing another and making two coffees. You handed Rob’s to him while searching for some bacon to make some breakfast.

By the time Rob had finished on the phone, he was almost salivating at the smell of the bacon and eggs that were cooking away. You smiled and added some toast to the plate, placing it in front of him before sitting with your own, handing him a knife and fork.

While you both ate, it was silent aside from the occasional clink of a fork against the plate. Rob smiled when he finished his breakfast.   
“That was wonderful, (Y/N)” He said, while moving to wash his plate. You smiled and nibbled at the remainder of your toast.

“Where did you go when you went?” Rob asked, while washing the pots and pans. It felt comfortable, the weird domestication.  
“Just went on a road trip. East Coast mostly” You smile. Rob nodded and smiled, taking your now clear plate.   
“Thank you” You whisper. Rob smiles and moves to sit beside opposite you again. He has a wide smile covering his face, and love is filling his eyes as much as it is filling your heart.


	7. Chapter 7

“What have you got planned today?” You asked, looking across to Rob. You were both sat at the table again, though he was fiddling with his phone, and you're both dressed now.  
“I have some filming to do” Rob sighed. You nodded and smiled.  
“Fair enough” You respond.  
“You got anything planned?” Rob asked.  
“Not particularly” You shrug.  
“Gonna have a shower, shit and a shave. Then we’ll see” You shrug. Rob chuckles.  
“That sounds like a good plan” He winks. You nod and smile.  
“I better head home to get ready to go film” He murmurs. You nodded and look to the clock. Rob kisses your cheek, before leaving the room, and your house a moment later. You shift slightly and sigh. Reaching for your phone, you call Richard.

“Oh, hey (Y/N)” He says, voice filled with sleep.  
“Morning” You say, sounding happier than you had anticipated.  
“You seem chipper this morning. What’s going on?” He asks.  
“Rob spent the night at mine last night…I need some advice” You say.  
“Sure, I’ll see what I can do” Richard says, followed by some shuffling, that sounded as though he was sitting up.  
“What’s changed in Rob? He’s gone from not even acknowledging me to kissing me and spending the night in my bed” You sigh.  
“He realised that he was going to lose you” Richard responded.  
“He listened to me when I said that you were leaving. He went to your place, but you were already gone” Richard explained.  
“But why did he stop talking?” You asked.  


“Did he tell you anything?” Richard asked.  
“Something about his exes” You sighed.  
“That’s pretty much it. They’ve hurt him beyond belief, he doesn’t want to go through it again” Richard explains.  
“Surely he knows I’m not like them though” You respond.  
“It’s Rob, he has his moments where he’s the dumbest fuck I’ve met” Richard says, chuckling slightly. You laugh and nodded.  
“Yeah, that’s true” You eventually respond.

 

“Listen, (Y/N). Rob loves you, probably as much as you love him. Take the opportunity while it’s there. Life’s short, anything can happen” Richard says.  
“Yeah…I will” You murmur.  
“He’s filming today, but I’ll send him your way when he’s finished” Richard promises.  
“Thank you” You respond, while moving from the kitchen table towards the stairs.  
“Don’t thank me, just…seize the opportunity” Richard murmurs.  
“I will, thanks Rich” You say.  
“No worries, I’ll see you later” Richard says, before ending the call. You look at the black screen for a few moments before deciding to send a message to Rob.

He didn’t respond for a while, but when he did, he promised that he would come over later with food. 

It was close to 7pm when there was a knock at the door. Pulling your nightgown over your post - shower damp body, you walked down the stairs and opened the door, inviting Rob in before you close the door. He smiled and followed you through the house, holding a pizza box.  
“What did you wanna talk about?” Rob asked, his eyes meeting your own.  
“Us…” You sigh. Rob frowned and nodded.  
“What's up?” He asked, putting the pizza box aside. You look up to him and bite your lip, meeting his eyes.  
“If you are…I'm ready to fall…ready for us” You murmur. Rob smiles widely, moving to sit in front of you.  
“Really?” He asks. His eyes have lit up like a child at Christmas. Smiling, you've barely nodded before Rob kisses you deeply, crushing his chapped lips against your own. He brushes his fingers through your hair. 

Standing up, the kiss gets deeper and hotter. You're practically grinding against Rob when a knock at the door forces you to separate. Looking over, Richard smirks to you and waves to you and Rob. Rolling your eyes, you nod for him to come in. A moment later, Richard walks into the living room. His eyes are drawn to where Rob still has a grip on your hips, and your hands are at Rob's shoulders.  
“Evening” He winks. You smile and roll your eyes.  
“Hey Rich” You chuckle, shifting slightly. The new position makes you realise just how hard Rob now is, _all because of you_. Rob moves to sit down and covers his lap with the pizza box.  
“I won't cock block long” Richard chuckles. Rob rolls his eyes and looks to you, a small smile on his face.  
  
“Nice to see Rob finally grew some balls” He chuckles.  
“We're finished filming the next season, (Y/N). Eric said he's gonna call you in the next few days, (Y/N), to talk about the next season” Richard said. You nodded and smiled, while moving to sit beside Rob.  
“Until then, I wish you good luck together. I'm happy for both of you” Richard smiled. You smile and nod, taking Rob's hand in your own. 

A few minutes later, Richard leaves the house with a smile. You turn to Rob and smile.  
“We shoulda told him to not tell anyone” you murmur. Rob shrugged and nosed along your neck.  
“Don't care who knows, I love you so much everyone can know” He responds, kissing your neck gently. Gasping, you grip his hips and tug him close. 

It's a few minutes until you're at your bedroom, but Rob's pants are already unbuttoned and his shirt is hanging off his chest. Backing into the room, you fall onto your bed, not separating the kiss. It doesn't take long for you and Rob to be completely naked, grinding together like a set of horny teenagers.  
“Fuck” Rob groans, as he drags through your folds. Gasping, you moan and shift on the bed, falling to your hands and knees.  
“God damn” Rob groans, stroking himself to hardness.  
“Fuck me” You whimper, looking over your shoulder to Rob. He groans, nodding. 

“Condom?” He asks.  
“Top drawer” You grunt, almost rolling your hips against the air in search of some friction. Rob smirks up to you as he pulls out a dildo. If you weren't so turned on, you'd be ashamed. Rob chuckled and tossed it aside, pulling out a condom before leaning over to kiss you gently.  
“You're perfect” He murmured. You smiled and kissed him back just as deeply. He groaned and moved to roll the condom, lining himself up. 

Biting your lip, you eased your hips back until he was almost touching you.  
“Fuck” you gasped. Rob chuckled and slowly eased into you, nipping along your neck and shoulders. Rob groaned, his head falling forward.  
“You feel amazing” He murmured. You groaned and knotted your fingers into Rob’s hair, wrapping your legs around his waist. It seemed to kick Rob into action, and he began rolling his hips, slowly at first. He was quickly gaining speed though, hitting all of your sweet spots over and over again. Moans and curses were tumbling from your mouth while your hands were scraping down Rob’s back, red welts appearing over the pale skin. 

It didn’t take long for your orgasm to get closer, it’d been too long since you’d been close to anyone, the fact it was Rob just made it so much better for you.    
“I’m close” You moaned. Rob groaned, nipping at the hollow of your throat.    
“Me too” Rob moaned. Knotting your fingers tighter into Rob’s hair, you began rolling your hips up to his until it became too much and you came. Your orgasm triggered Rob’s, and his hips stilled as he filled the condom.    
  


Several moments passed before either you or Rob moved. Rob eased out of you, removing the condom before going in search of a cloth. He returns a moment later and cleans both of your bodies, before laying beside you.    
“I’m sorry...I’ve loved you since I met you” Rob admits. Biting your lip, you turn onto your side and face him. 

“You have me now” You murmur, hand resting on Rob’s chest. He nods and holds your hand in his own. He shifts and pulls you closer, cuddling with you.    
“C’mon, get some sleep” Rob murmurs. Leaning down, he kisses the top of your head and covers you in the duvet. Barely moments later, sleep takes you both. 


End file.
